


【沙默】大人的親吻方式

by yuxines



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxines/pseuds/yuxines
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Freddie Highmore
Kudos: 3





	【沙默】大人的親吻方式

「你的吻技太差了。」阿沙不留情的說，他毫不在意對方的回應，只是覺得必須告訴對方這一點，以免他繼續毫不知情的殘害其他女演員。  
佛萊迪聽到之後有點尷尬，但身為戲劇社的前輩，必須讓學弟知道什麽叫做風度，「不如你來教教我？」  
阿沙挑起眉，「你知道我和很多女演員拍過吻戲的，我只是日常調侃一句，你沒有必要較真。」他低下頭繼續研究劇本，試圖找出任何一點可以被揪出來的小錯誤。  
「我不是較真，我是真的希望你可以教我如何增進我的吻技。」佛萊迪假裝不在意的說道。

阿沙放下劇本。「如果你真的這麽好學的話？」他走到佛萊迪旁邊的位子，坐了下來。  
他拍拍大腿，說：「坐上來。」  
「不是吧？」佛萊迪不可思議的反問他，只是接個吻而已，有需要這麽大陣仗嗎？  
阿沙閉上眼睛，「在我反悔之前，我勸你最好趕快坐上來。」

佛萊迪抿緊唇，不情願的坐到阿沙的大腿上。  
「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？轉過來面對我。」阿沙拍拍佛萊迪的背，試圖勸對方不要再耍小脾氣了。  
佛萊迪站了起來，轉過身看著阿沙，在對方饒富趣味的表情下，面對面坐在他的大腿上。  
阿沙撐開大腿，讓他們的胯下緊緊相連，「其實也沒有這麽困難，不是嗎？」他勾起佛萊迪後頸的發絲。

佛萊迪雙手抵在阿沙的胸前，試圖為兩人創造出空隙，「你不要這樣......我只是要學學怎麽接吻而已......」  
「喔......接吻，當然了，我當然會教你怎麽接吻。」  
「但我要先教教你，在接吻前應該如何挑逗對方。」  
阿沙伸出右手，輕輕摩擦佛萊迪的右耳，食指和拇指揉捏著佛萊迪的耳垂。  
「不......」佛萊迪打了個冷顫，輕輕的揮掉阿沙的右手。  
阿沙轉而牽起佛萊迪的手，在唇邊烙下一吻。「不要怕，你會喜歡的。」

佛萊迪閉上眼睛，任憑腦海中全是阿沙低沈悅耳的聲音，不停的詢問他：「想要嗎？」「喜歡嗎？」  
阿沙扣住他的腰，往自己胸前靠近，直到兩人的腹部都已緊緊貼在一起為止。  
他的左手連著佛萊迪的腰腹輕輕撫摸，在對方被這輕微的動作刺激的閉上眼時，掀起他的衣服，享受肌膚相通的觸感。  
「唔...嗯......」佛萊迪的手抵在阿沙胸前，緊緊的抓著他肩膀的衣料。  
這樣的撫摸......有點癢癢的，就像羽毛在皮膚上滑動的感覺。

「你親我一下？」阿沙開口問。  
佛萊迪張開眼睛，看著對方湛藍的眼睛，舔了下唇，打算親吻。阿沙卻扣住他的頭，給了他一記粗暴又溼熱的吻。  
佛萊迪被對方帶動，舌頭毫無章法的隨意沖撞著。  
阿沙停下了親吻，稍微偏開了頭，說：「第一點，不要在任何對你有欲望的男人面前舔你的唇。」說完後惡作劇般的挺了兩下。

「不...」佛萊迪沒有意識到自己做了什麽，只覺得對方對著自己硬了實在是有點離譜。他試圖逃離對方的禁錮，但阿沙只是捏著他的腰，「第二點，舌頭伸出來。」  
「什麽？」佛萊迪不太明白這麽做的意義。  
「舌頭伸出來，不是想要學怎麽接吻嗎？」  
「喔。」佛萊迪照著阿沙的話做，伸出艷紅色的舌頭，舌尖有些不自在的翹起。  
「第三點，和對方的舌頭玩捉迷藏。」說完後，阿沙吻了上去。

佛萊迪的唇豔紅飽滿，就象汁水充沛的莓果，咬下一口就能嘗到甜美的滋味。  
阿沙無法忍住與佛萊迪接吻的沖動。他含住對方的舌頭，舌尖在佛萊迪的口腔內恣意探索。  
就如同他所說的捉迷藏一般，他時而與佛萊迪的舌頭糾纏，時而退開去尋找下一處敏感的地方。  
他的舌尖勾著對方的上顎，他明顯感覺到佛萊迪的腰抖了一下，並抓緊機會，肆意的逗弄對方的敏感帶。  
偶爾佛萊迪不自主渡過來一些唾沫，阿沙全數咽了下去。就和佛萊迪那個人的樣子一樣，香甜又溫暖。他忍不住索要更多。  
佛萊迪仍然象個生手一樣，不曉得何時該掌握主動權，何時又應該玩點欲拒歡迎的把戲。  
但比起這些，生澀的吻要比老練的挑逗有味多了。  
阿沙有意發出了一些呻吟，這讓佛萊迪全身燒了起來。刻意壓低的聲音震顫著他的耳膜，阿沙每悶哼一聲，他便在腦內高潮了一次。  
直到他再也忍不住，推開了阿沙。

「怎麽了？」阿沙的額頭抵著佛萊迪，雙手捧著他的臉頰，試圖再來一個熱切的吻。  
佛萊迪喘著氣，用手背狠狠擦過嘴唇，「太......太刺激了，我們可不可以、」話沒說完，又被阿沙蠻橫的吻了上來。  
對方這次明顯不想壓抑自己的吻技，卻放慢了許多速度。  
佛萊迪感受嘴唇被摩挲的感覺，有些刺刺的，但沒想到對方的嘴唇觸感要比許多女生好很多。  
一切都慢了下來，佛萊迪才好好感受對方舌頭在口腔內漫遊的歷程。他先是勾弄著自己的舌尖，那種酸麻的觸感讓人著迷不已。  
接著他會繞著自己的舌頭打圈，一個又一個的圈，直到無處不被他索取過後，他會輕輕舔自己的上顎，讓自己在溫柔又酥麻的刺激下輕喘。

那是他這輩子從未體驗過的，絕佳的接吻體驗。  
就如同阿沙說的，他真的很不會接吻，以至於一場吻結束後，他仍趴伏在阿沙的胸上不停喘氣。  
「還好嗎？」阿沙的手輕輕撫摸他的背脊。  
佛萊迪不自覺扭動一下，「嗯......還好...」此刻他不敢正視阿沙的眼，害怕從他眼裏看見一絲睥睨的神色。  
阿沙挑起佛萊迪的臉，強迫對方看向自己。他低下頭吻佛萊迪最後一下，舌尖舔拭著對方的唇珠，接著在佛萊迪的耳邊說：「這才是大人的親吻方式。」說完後，輕笑了一聲。

佛萊迪抓緊了阿沙的衣擺，而對方顯然也察覺到了。  
「怎麽了，不喜歡嗎？」阿沙對自己的吻技很有自信，相信對方一定會喜歡這樣的吻，現在有這種動作，要不就是太害羞了，要不就是太喜歡了，不捨自己離開。  
佛萊迪一頭栽進阿沙的懷裏，說：「你平時拍戲也這麽親對方嗎？」他有一些賭氣，不希望自己是第無數個享受這樣吻技的人。  
阿沙笑了起來。  
他摸摸佛萊迪的頭發，「這麽認真的接吻，你是第一個，所以.......」  
「嗯？」佛萊迪擡起來，看向他。  
「你要起來了嗎？我想教學大概已經結束了。」阿沙狡黠的對著佛萊迪眨眼。

他對佛萊迪露出「麻煩了」的表情，希望對方能夠先行移開自己的臀部，這樣他才能夠名正言順的離開。  
「不行！」佛萊迪抓住阿沙的衣領，不願意離開。  
又覺得自己這樣的做法簡直是流氓，趕緊放開對方說：「不...我是說，你可以不可以再說一次接吻的步驟是什麽...？」

阿沙皺起眉，他抱著胸說：「我已經教你了，不如你先複述一遍。」打算洗耳恭聽。  
佛萊迪羞愧的手腳無處安放，他的手指互相糾纏，在對方嚴厲的神色下，開口：「第一點，不可以在任何對我有欲望的男人面前......舔唇。」他小心翼翼的瞄了對方一眼。  
「第二點，伸出舌頭......」看著對方越來越滿意的表情，又說：「第三點，和對方的舌頭玩捉迷藏......」

「很好，你已經學會了。」阿沙拍拍佛萊迪的肩膀，勸對方趕緊下去，但嘴邊的笑意卻越來越深。  
他不敢相信這樣信口胡謅的話，佛萊迪居然會相信，要是他待會真的離開了，就把他壓在沙發上做一整個晚上。  
佛萊迪咬了下唇，說：「你......你願意再和我玩一次捉迷藏嗎？」接著低下頭，不敢面對阿沙。  
阿沙露出了瞭然的笑容，「樂意至極。」

他抱起佛萊迪，走向戲劇社內部的大床。  
戲劇社就是這點好處，道具應有盡有，甚至床還綿軟整潔。  
阿沙謹慎的將門反鎖，接著一把將佛萊迪丟在床上，俯身壓了上去。  
「怎麽突然捨不得我走？」阿沙撥開佛萊迪額上的碎發，毫不在意的問。  
佛萊迪羞紅了臉，不願意回答。  
阿沙輕輕笑了出來，帶著點成年男性應有的低沈嗓音，說：「接吻的感覺很好，是嗎？」  
佛萊迪點點頭，帶著點羞怯的目光看向阿沙，「你可以...再教我一點別的嗎...？」

「當然。」阿沙在佛萊迪眉間吻了一下。  
「第四步，如果對方像我這樣。」他貼著佛萊迪的胯下輕輕挺動，「你就要抱著對方的脖子。」  
佛萊迪乖巧的伸出手，環住阿沙的脖子。  
阿沙啄了一下佛萊迪的唇，「好乖。」  
這樣像獎勵一樣的吻，大大的激勵了佛萊迪。他用力的環住阿沙，期冀他說出更多。  
「第五步，如果對方還是持續的磨蹭你，並且加大力度，就象我這樣......」阿沙硬熱的部位抵著佛萊迪的臀縫，一下一下的往裡戳。  
「你就要用膝蓋夾住對方的腰，回蹭回去。」  
佛萊迪曲起膝蓋，夾住阿沙，在對方的驅使下扭動腰肢，回蹭對方。

佛萊迪擡起頭，希望再獲得一吻。  
阿沙毫不猶豫的親吻他，撕咬他的唇瓣，「你好性感......」  
「哈啊...哈...接下來應該做什麽......」佛萊迪被對方頂到說不出話。  
阿沙忍住一把撕開佛萊迪衣物的欲望，說：「第六步，說你想要。」  
「啊！」阿沙的性器隔著褲子頂到了佛萊迪的穴口。  
「說你想要！」阿沙掐住佛萊迪的腿，用力的往那個地方頂。  
佛萊迪尖叫出聲，「想要！我想要！」他不停的扭動身軀，盡受欲望折磨。  
「太棒了。」阿沙給了佛萊迪深深的一吻，接著脫去對方身上的衣物。

他們的動作又急又粗暴，阿沙脫下衣服後用力的往旁邊一丟，又低下頭親吻佛萊迪。  
兩人赤裸著身子，就像被磁鐵吸引一樣互相撫摸，一刻也不離開。  
阿沙急切的脫下佛萊迪的褲子，隔著內褲在對方的性器上搓揉，引得佛萊迪一陣陣的嬌喘。他又脫下自己的牛仔褲，讓兩根膨脹的陰莖貼在一起，那樣溫熱又硬燙的感覺，使兩人欲火更盛。  
佛萊迪曲起手，遮掩住自己的上身，被阿沙粗暴的揮開了。他俯下身含弄佛萊迪的乳頭，就象他教授的親吻技巧一樣，一圈一圈的舔弄，一直到乳尖硬挺為止，再用嘴唇狠狠的吸磨它，一直到佛萊迪忍不住呻吟出聲。

佛萊迪抱住阿沙的頭，讓他溫熱的口腔在自己的乳頭上多停留一會，享受這樣絕妙的刺激。另一手模仿阿沙的舌頭，揉捏自己的乳頭，卻因為技巧不佳，就算把乳頭捏到紅腫，仍是酥癢，期待親吻的感覺。  
「阿沙...另一邊......」他忍住羞恥，讓阿沙也親親自己另一邊的乳頭。  
阿沙用力一吸，「啊！」佛萊迪弓起腰，迎接這一波美妙的快感。  
「喔...可憐的小家夥......」阿沙親吻了佛萊迪另一邊的乳尖，被主人毫不留情的揉捏腫大，紅艷艷的等待憐愛。他放輕了動作，舌頭只舔舐乳頭頂端，那樣使佛萊迪更加忍不住。

「用力！阿沙用力吸我！」佛萊迪高喊出聲，將乳頭往阿沙的嘴裡送過去。對方聽話的用力一吸，又使得他腰肢無力。  
阿沙輕輕吸吮他的乳頭，「不準命令我。」接  
著在佛萊迪的乳暈上一咬，留下一個淺淺的咬痕。  
這並不痛，反而勾起佛萊迪更深層的欲望。「哼...阿沙......」佛萊迪愉悅的瞇起眼。  
「嗯？」阿沙脫下兩人的內褲，讓性器毫無保留的貼伏在一起。  
那感覺太美好了......佛萊迪覺得只要阿沙此刻再動一下他就會立刻射出來。

「好舒服......」他迫不及待，希望對方可以帶給他更多美妙的感受。  
阿沙對佛萊迪直白的感受弄得很是愉悅，他伸手撫摸佛萊迪的下身，在柱身上滑動。  
任何技巧，只要套上接吻守則就絕對有效。  
他的食指繞著佛萊迪的冠部打轉，小洞分泌了些清潤的粘液，阿沙甚至在皺折處徘徊，細細的撫摸。  
「啊..嗯......阿沙...」佛萊迪嬌喘出聲，小腹繃得緊緊的。  
阿沙的指尖偶爾抵住小洞，在馬眼處小心的摳弄。這顯然是很奏效的，佛萊迪被快感操弄的眼淚直流，憋紅了臉。更不用說那一聲聲的浪語。

「想要什麽，跟我說。」他的動作不停。佛萊迪想要逃離這可怕的快感，擡起膝蓋想要阻止他的動作，卻又被阿沙分開雙腳，讓後穴徹底曝露。  
阿沙在為自己手淫......這樣的想法在腦海裏揮之不去。  
佛萊迪的欲望持續上漲，擋也擋不住，更別說回答了。  
「啊、啊...要去了...！」佛萊迪擡起腰，準備迎接第一次的高潮。  
精液沖出馬眼的那一刻，佛萊迪高叫出聲，就象一條淫浪的蛇，在軟床上折騰不已。  
就如想像中那樣，射精的滋味很美好。阿沙的手淫技巧太好了...完全知道自己的敏感帶在哪裡，每一次一撫弄，他就忍不住呻吟。  
佛萊迪這次的高潮太舒服了，比以往自己自慰時要舒服好多倍，此刻他仍在痙攣，阿沙一碰自己的陰莖就讓他承受不住。

「舒服嗎？」阿沙揉捏著佛萊迪陰莖後的兩顆卵蛋，在對方還未回答時，按了下會陰。  
「啊！」佛萊迪象是被按中了開關，才剛射精過的陰莖又筆直的站了起來。「你按了什麽？」佛萊迪沒有力氣阻止阿沙。  
「沒什麽，就是按一點你一定會喜歡的地方而已。」他有頻率的按壓著，直到佛萊迪的後穴開啟了一個小洞。

他抱起佛萊迪，進入一旁的浴室，將對方放在浴缸邊緣，接著打開水龍頭，為他清洗臀部。  
佛萊迪緊張的抱著阿沙，一方面是因為羞恥，另一方面是因為害怕。  
「別怕。」阿沙拍拍佛萊迪的臀肉，作似安慰他。  
一直到他確認對方已經洗幹凈了，才又抱著佛萊迪躺回床上。

阿沙伸出食指，插入佛萊迪的嘴內。  
「舔濕它。」佛萊迪乖巧的照做，他沒有多餘的力氣再去推阻阿沙。  
直到阿沙覺得夠了，他才用充滿佛萊迪唾液的手指，抵在佛萊迪的後穴。  
「嗯......」阿沙在肛口細致的畫著圈，直到能夠容納指尖後，才緩慢的深入佛萊迪的後穴，一直到無法再前進為止。  
「阿沙...這有點奇怪......」後穴被撐開的感覺有點奇妙，脹脹的卻不會痛。  
「不奇怪，等一下你就舒服了。」阿沙曲起指節，在對方乾澀的甬道內按摩。

再一次彎曲時，他觸摸到一點軟軟的突起物。  
確認自己是摸到正確的位子後，阿沙沿著突起物的邊緣打圈，偶爾輕輕按壓。  
佛萊迪第一次被觸摸到前列腺，只覺得這感受有點要命，但阿沙的手指依舊在那裡徘徊按壓。  
「嗯哼...哈......」佛萊迪猝不及防被阿沙按了一下前列腺。那感覺和手淫不同，這要更...更飄飄然一些。  
佛萊迪真的害怕了，陌生的快感朝他襲來，沿著尾椎麻到他的腦袋。  
他哭叫出聲：「阿沙...阿沙！」雙手不斷揮舞。

阿沙趕緊俯下身親吻佛萊迪，佛萊迪就像溺水的人遇到浮板一樣，緊緊的抱住他，兩人交換了一個深深的吻。  
一直到阿沙把佛萊迪送上高潮為止。  
高潮來的意外且綿長，佛萊迪甚至叫不出聲，死死的抿緊嘴唇，眼淚沿著下頜落在脖子上。  
佛萊迪的穴口不自覺的收縮，陰莖流出一些清液。  
他還未回過神來，眼睛無法聚焦，但雙腿卻死死的夾緊阿沙的腰，剛才那個高潮的滋味如何，一目瞭然。

比射精還要爽好幾倍。  
就象......就象體內的任督二脈被打開，所有神經都被挑逗的無以復加，只能承受最極端的愛撫為止。

佛萊迪的小穴是正式開了，阿沙伸進三根手指頭，在松軟的穴內開拓，為了使佛萊迪更好的接納，阿沙仍是按壓著他的前列腺。  
接著阿沙擡起佛萊迪的腿，讓自己的下身在對方的小穴外遊移。  
「你是第一次嗎？」他吻了下佛萊迪。  
佛萊迪抱著他，說：「我是......你呢？」  
「我也是，而且我不打算戴保險套，讓我們享受一個美好的夜晚吧。」他的陰莖緩慢卻又堅定的插入佛萊迪的後穴。  
「一整晚......嗎？」佛萊迪喘著氣問。  
阿沙挺身，一把將自己的下身全數沒入。他勾起一絲邪笑，「我暫時還沒有打算放過你。」

他想要狠狠的欺負佛萊迪，用自己的陰莖讓他在身上淫亂不堪，露出他最性感、最愉悅，高潮到無法言語的那一面。  
怎麽難受怎麽來，阿沙用力一挺，佛萊迪驚呼一聲，接著他又抽出自己的陰莖，在穴口外輕輕穿刺。  
每進入一個龜頭就退出，饒是高潮過兩次的佛萊迪也承受不住。  
「嗚......阿沙...進來...」佛萊迪伸出手，想要擁抱阿沙，卻被他冷漠的回絕掉了。  
「我說了沒有打算要放過你，告訴我你想要什麽？」阿沙忍住用力抽插的欲望，冷靜的問佛萊迪。  
佛萊迪聽不清他說的話，後穴空虛無比，他想要自己被阿沙粗大的家夥填滿。  
被狠狠的占有、填滿！直到自己的的後穴再有沒有空間容納他巨大的陰莖、直到阿沙射出精液為止！

「插我！我要你用力插我！」佛萊迪說出自己的欲望，阿沙挺入佛萊迪的後穴，一直到他的後穴被撐的滿滿的，佛萊迪忍不住喟嘆，「嗯...好粗......好滿......」  
這樣一聲淫語打開了阿沙的開關，他挺起腰往佛萊迪的後穴不停的抽插。  
期間他的小頭不小心刮過前列腺，又引得佛萊迪浪喘出聲，阿沙急切的用龜頭抵住前列腺，毫無保留的逗弄對方。  
佛萊迪揪住身下的床單。  
又來了，剛才那樣快折磨死自己的高潮又要來了。  
他的身體已經毫無力氣，就連繃緊身都覺得虛弱無比。

「不要...不要了......」他虛弱的拒絕阿沙。  
阿沙牽起他的手，與他十指交扣，身下卻是不停的挺弄。「你喜歡的，很舒服不是嗎？」  
「不行......真的不要了......」佛萊迪滿臉通紅，說話斷斷續續，阿沙感受到他的後穴在不停收縮，膝蓋夾的他的腰有點疼。  
似乎是快要高潮了，便加快速度頂弄他的前列腺。  
「啊！...啊啊！」佛萊迪又再次高潮了。  
他的精液噴射在阿沙的小腹，腰部高高擡起，甚至不斷的顫抖，眼淚流了滿臉。  
阿沙抽出自己的陰莖，抹掉佛萊迪臉上的眼淚，「我在愛你......不要哭。」

「阿沙......我太害怕了......」佛萊迪緊緊抱住阿沙，這三次的高潮，一次比一次強烈，他甚至以為他會死在這張床上。  
阿沙抱起佛萊迪，讓他坐在自己懷裡，說：「不必害怕，你會慢慢習慣的。」接著插入自己的陰莖，小幅度的挺動。  
經歷過高潮，佛萊迪的後穴綿軟無比，濕熱又松軟，阿沙喜歡這樣的感覺，甚至插入之後就懶得動了。  
佛萊迪不安的扭動腰，「阿沙，你動一動......」

阿沙吻了一下佛萊迪的耳朵，在他耳邊輕輕低喘，「啊...嗯......寶貝的穴好舒服......」一下一下的抽插起來。  
佛萊迪被他直白的告白羞紅了臉，也不自覺迎合起來，讓阿沙每一下都插在自己最舒服的地方。  
「不是害怕嗎？怎麽偷偷動起來了？」阿沙調笑他。  
接著放倒佛萊迪，不再掩飾自己的欲望，用力的抽插起來。

「啊、嗯......那裡！」佛萊迪被這一陣一陣堆疊的快感撩撥得欲仙欲死。  
阿沙感覺自己的下體正急速膨脹著，又加快捅弄的速度。  
接著挺進佛萊迪的最深處，噴發出精液。  
「嗯...哼」阿沙無力的趴在佛萊迪身上。

兩人又交換了一個甜膩的吻。  
阿沙直起身子，將又站立起來的陰莖，插入佛萊迪的後穴。  
「你怎麼...！」佛萊迪羞愧欲死，後穴還腫著呢...！  
阿沙露出一抹壞笑，說：「我說了今晚不會放過你的。」

-


End file.
